This present invention relates to the production of electronic circuits and electronic circuit chip design. During the design of electronic circuit chips, errors or bugs maybe be present in the design abstraction levels, such as the register transfer level (RTL). In some cases, these errors or bugs may only be detected after the design abstraction has been synthesized to a less abstract level or the design has been synthesized to the transistor level of the electronic circuit chip.